iotlfandomcom-20200214-history
Nikolas the Incineroar
Who is this? Nikolas the Incineroar is a character in the Island of the Lost roleplay community made by longtime member and Moderator, Julian (AKA JulianTheGamer6). 'Development Cycle' Julian's goal was to make a unique character that was different from his other specimen, but could still have aspects that all of them have. He was chosen a Litten to represent Julian's starter, and named after his real life cat. His story was thought of much later in his creation cycle, where Julian debated whether his character could have a bad start or a normal one. In the end, Julian chose to optimally keep the bad start, to give Nikolas a better character and define him a little more. Here would become what we know of as his shyness. His story is simple: * His mother was killed by his aunt, by mistake. * He was separated from his cousin and father at a young age. * He lacked parental guidance and went missing for 3 whole years. This was all until the Giratina Arc took place. Nikolas had to work with partners, or else all we know would be gone. However, Nikolas had a hard time opening up. He was fresh to the concept of socialization, meaning Nikolas had a rough start getting partners in the first place! Social Life Nikolas started to slowly warm up. This was just the beginning, however. He met his first friend directly after the Giratina Arc, whom had gone missing a few weeks later. Nikolas was concious of this and was a little crushed inside. Only later to help an Eevee make it through to the guildmaster's office... Nikolas had then parted ways only to find his scarf missing... putting him in a dire situation as he needed that scarf to feel secure. It was his life. A certain someone who is a guild doctor helped him find the scarf that held the memories of his mother before willingly accepting the doctor's offer and become her adoptive son. Major Events As he willingly took the choice to have an adoptive mother, Nikolas felt happier. He could breathe new air and start again. Only later did he meet a Riolu that would become his sister, one day stuck to a tree. Nikolas had noticed her and tried to help her, calling his mother to do so. This was the first sister Nikolas had met by his hand. He showed natural concern, especially because of how his life went before. He tried to assure her safety, and would make that one of his lifelong goals. It would only be a little after that, where he received a birthday gift he still cherishes to this day. Meanwhile, a darker turn took on these days as shadow Pokémon started to cause chaos and Nikolas' cousin was part of the fray. Nikolas had joined the rest of the guild, and a certain friend he later developed feelings for. He triumphed over his cousin, as he also aided the final battle. In the end, the guild reigned victorious, only thanks to the heroes who had joined the fight. Moveset Darkest Lariat - 'Nikolas' trusted move used to repel off opponents, and to cover terrain. Each time Nikolas spins, he'll hit harder and harder until the last hit. '''Flamethrower - '''Nikolas uses this as a ranged attack that hits multiple times. The more he leaves it in use, the weaker it gets. Let it rest a little and then use it! '''Cross Chop - '''Nikolas can use this as a hard hitter, but it takes him time to start it up. The more it's charged, the harder it will hit. The hardest hit will cause a nasty blow, so you better be on your toes. '''Flame Charge -' Nikolas relies on gaining speed from this move as well as hitting opponents with it. He gets faster the more he uses it, but it can get stale, so he needs to be careful. '''Z-Move - Inferno Overdrive Though Nikolas isn't fully concious of it yet, his prized possession from his sister is actually a Z-Crystal. His Z-Ring was given to him by his father after the battle against Darkrai to celebrate Nikolas' evolution. Since the Z-Crystal is a Firium Z, the move Inferno Overdrive is triggered by performing the correct dance. Category:Guild Category:Characters